How do I know I can trust you?
by kiterunnerxo
Summary: she had nothing, or at least she felt like she did. Her life was void of meaning. She had friends sure, but they didn’t really know her. But when three amazing boys suddenly show up in her life, will she let them in? Jonas Brothers fanfic.
1. Summary

**Summary**: she had nothing, or at least she felt like she did. Her life was void of meaning. She had friends sure, but they didn't really

know her. She was an amazing dancer, but would not let anyone see her dance. She modeled, but only a handful of people knew that.

She was one of the youngest search and rescue pilots ever, but she never told anyone that either. But when three amazing boys

suddenly show up in her life, will she let them in? Jonas Brothers fanfic.

**This is my first fanfiction and I'm sorry if its not very good. I've been having a difficult year and my sister suggested writing to relieve some of my stress but I've never really been able to keep a diary or journal or anything of the sort. So, since I really enjoy ready fanfictions to escape from my life I decided maybe I could somehow do the same for someone else. So tell me what you think of it please **

**Jtm **


	2. My very normal life

If anyone asks me, I will say I do not remember my childhood very well. That is a lie; I remember it so clearly that I wish I did not remember it. You see, my life has never been… fun.

I grew up with perfectly normal parents that are still married. I have a sister who is two years older than I am. I had a cat, which just recently died. And most of my extended family lives in the same state. Everything was exactly how the typical suburban family was supposed to be.

My parents valued my sister and my education so ever since day care I have been going to a private school. My daycare was a Montessori school, which basically meant that they tried to make child prodigies out of all of us while I was just content on being a normal kid. They force-feed us anything and everything they could think of. I swear we covered the entire pre-school and kindergarten curriculum by the time I was three. It did not help either that my older sister felt the need to teach me everything she learned too. So on top of being about 2 years ahead in school I was another two years ahead because of my sister. I probably learned multiplication and division by 5 years old.

I did not mind being ahead in school until I started going to pre-school. It was then that I really noticed how different I was, I did not exactly have the same vocabulary as the other kids, so communicating was kind of a challenge, most of the time all I got were blank stares in return.

As school progressed, I began to notice more people wanting to hang out with me. That started in about 1st grade, I did not realize the motivation behind this until 4th grade when the boys were teasing me. One of the let it slip that my supposed best friend at the time was only using me so I would do her homework. That hurt, big time. I finally realized that 99 of my friends did not actually like me, the were just using me. Ever since that moment on the playground, I have never trusted another person my age.

My savoir throughout elementary school was Blair. I met her in kindergarten, we were five. She was the quiet, shy, and artistic one. She is this incredibly petit, blonde, bright blue-eyed girl. She is one of those people that when they really smile its like their whole face lights up with excitement and you can see genuine happiness in their eyes; no doubt, she has the ability to light up a room when she smiles. There is something else about her that I can only describe as being angel like. She always has this certain glow, not like a pregnant lady glow or anything but like you see depicted in drawings of angels. Its totally fitting too because Blaire is my angel, she is my guardian angel who has always been there for me. She has one of the warmest hearts and gives the most honest advice.

Anyways, my guardian angel and me were inseparable and still are. However, I guess you kind of need to know when now actually is. Well, now I am currently a sophomore in high-school which means I'm 16 years old and yes I do have my license which seems to be a rare occurrence now a days.

So I guess that is about as much background as I can give you about my trust issues, I am still trying to remember a lot of my life because most of it was too painful to remember so I buried it in the back of my mind. Now that I am older, I figure its time to come to terms with it and uncover the real reason I am so screwed up.

**Ok, boring, i know but stick with me hear it will get better, i promise! Um so yeah, review!**

**Jtm**


	3. Family

Family. They are an interesting group of people. You can love them, hate them, or just tolerate them. But yet you cannot choose them. I hate that. But life's not always wonderful is it?

My family is:

Lovely?

No.

Supportive?

Sometimes…

Loving?

When they feel like it.

Normal?

Psh. Far from it. Because really, what _is_ normal? If anyone can give me a definition, I would really appreciate it because maybe then I could love my family. Right now, I can barely tolerate them. They are so controlling. For some reason they feel the need to know everything. And I mean _everything_. Every time I so much as move I have to call them and let, them know. When I want to hang out with friends they except hourly check up calls, and if I do not call them you had better believe they will call me. They expect CIA length background information on anyone I come into contact with and seriously I do to want to even know that much about my friends!

But really, I guess I should love them. I mean they only want what is best for me, right? Because sometimes I don't get that vibe from them.

Well anyways, I have a mom, and a dad, and they still live together after 19 years, which is somewhat of a big accomplishment. I mean I should give a lot of kudos to my dad for putting up with _her _for that long. Heck I've only known her for 16 years and by the time I was 7 I'm pretty sure the thought of kicking her off a good old fashioned cartoon like cliff had crossed my mind a handful of times.

Well anyways, here are the general descriptions.

**Dad: **about 5'9" normal build, gray hair, receding hairline, round Santa Claus like belly (although Santa still out does my dad's). My dad is a very soft-spoken and intelligent person, except for when he is drunk, but I am sure that is the same with anyone's parents.

**Mom:** I wish I could say she was like an evil step-mother because then I wouldn't feel so bad about the woman who brought me into this world, but unfortunately she is my real mother (and believe me I did my research and sadly I'm not even adopted.) She's about 5'4" "filled out" as she likes to say but get real mom you're just fat and don't even try to blame it on being pregnant with me like you do with you're asthma, allergies, and pretty much everything else that goes wrong in your life. She has insanely curly hair like me, its brown and I hate to admit it but it is really pretty just like I hate to admit she is too. Personality wise, she has the coldest heart, she always puts herself before _everything _else, and seriously, she is so self-centered. She also seems to have a never-ending vocabulary of words to critique me with, but I am pretty sure any critique she has ever given me was really a reference to how insecure she is about her self.

**Sister:** Chloe, she is 18 about 5'2" (maybe but probably 5'1"), she is extremely petit but not skinny, she's athletic-ly built. (I do not think that is a word but I am going to use it anyways). She has gorgeous red hair that is more on the amber side and she has these intensely hazel eyes. She is brilliant, although I probably get better grades in school than her that is only because I try and she does not. She is really involved in the underground music scene and she is a break-dancer, which is totally cool in my opinion. She plays piano (she is actually the reason I play too because I pretty much idolize her, she is my role model and who I aspire to be like because I obviously am not going to aspire to be my mom). She is also recently learning how to play the guitar and totally, rocks at it, she just has the ability to do anything she puts her mind to, and yes everyone has that ability but Chloe actually is amazing at it. She also is this totally inspiring artist; somehow, she got the creative gene in the family. She has a notebook of all her sketches and I steal it sometimes just to see the newest piece of graffiti she has drawn. Anyways, she is my best friend and the only one who I have ever told about all my problems.

**Grandma:** No my grandma does not live with us, she lives like 5 minutes away and only visits every day. But I do not mind, she is the second person who I can vent to about my mom, seeing, as my mom is her daughter. She spoils me rotten, she says it is because she "doesn't know when she's going to die" but I know it is because she really feels bad that she created such a monster. She totally awesome and gives me tips about how I can manipulate the situation with my mom to be not so horrible.

Really, the only thing to remember about my family is that my mom is the devil reincarnated. She literally hates me and manages to tell me so every day. But what I do not get is why she does not hate my sister and why my dad does not love me enough to stand up for me?

**Ugh, this is a really depressing chapter and i'm sorry, but its all stuff you need to know, so keep reading. Reviews would be much appreciated too.**

**Jtm**


	4. All about Azara

I guess I haven't really told you much about me exactly and its only fair that I do.

I am about 5'6", I'm not overly skinny, but I am a dancer and built like a dancer so you can use your imagination on that one. I will say that its pretty scary how I'm pretty much all muscle which is why my friends tease me so much about being so skinny.

I have long, curly, chocolate brown hair (its right above my butt right now). I have side bangs, not so different. My eyes are green normally, but they change with my mood which is cool, except for the fact that I don't really like people to know that much because, well it sounds really weird, but I pride myself on being introverted. So I guess you could say that is why I don't look people in the eyes very much? I just get scared that somehow they will magically be able to see right through the wall I put up. I mean they do say that the eyes are the window to the soul. Anyways, my best friend Stasia always points out how huge they are, which she says is a good thing, but really I think its kinda freakish.

I have my ears double pierced and I have a belly button piercing, but only 3 people know about that, not even Stasia because she once told me that she thinks they are extremely slutty and I don't want to disappoint her.

My name is Azara Wright. Personally, I hate having such an unusual name because people always pronounce it wrong or ask what the origin of it is, idk I just find it really awkward to have middle aged men comment on how its "such a beautiful name for such a beautiful young girl." Seriously doesn't that sound like a line a child molester would use? Maybe I'm alone on that one but its still creates a lot of awkward situations.

As I mentioned before, I'm a dancer, I have been since I was 4 years old. I've done jazz, hip-hop, figure skating, tap, and ballet (which I quit 5 different times). Currently I do ballroom dancing. When I have to dance in front of people I'm really awkward, so I never get very far in my dance classes which would explain why I've done so many of them. But when I'm alone I allow myself to really put my heart and soul into it and I just let go. That's really the only time I'm ever truly myself and I make sure that no one ever see's that.

I also model, which is something I said I would never do. However my grandma had a friend whose daughter needed a favor, so I obliged because I can't bear to disappoint my grandma. Turns out she designs evening gowns and I was perfect for the job. One job turned into two and then three and now she has me on speed-dial whenever she is short a model. I really only do it for the money because I need it to pay for my pilot's license.

Oh yeah, you didn't know that either. I do search and rescue missions in my spare time because its valuable flight experience and really rewarding. I have an uncle in some random European country that has connections and somehow he got me an internship, they liked me so much that they made it a permanent thing. Now, whenever I have free time Mark, the guy I work for, calls and puts me on-call for the day.

The only person who knows about the flying and modeling is Stasia and that's because I would always get these random calls in the middle of our shifts together and have to leave. Her dad didn't mind me leaving so much because he really didn't need the help, but Stasia was starting to mind after a while and I felt so guilty keeping her out of the loop.

Oh yeah, we work at this big concert hall/ arena thing that her dad owns. Its pretty neat 'cause its right in downtown LA and loads of famous musicians play there which means we get to meet and hang out 

with some of Hollywood's most famous musicians; we are pretty darn lucky if you ask me. Its actually pretty funny 'cause her dad never tells us who is performing that night. He likes to surprise us by having them "accidentally walk in on us working." I think he just likes to scare us, but maybe he just doesn't want Stasia to freak them out by stalking them.

That's actually where I am right now, Stasia and me are preparing for a really big group who, according to her dad we will be "like way excited for." We've been trying to guess who it is all night, but her dad won't even give us a hint, I hope we get to meet them soon because I'm starting to anxious and I can tell Stasia is too, because she keeps checking herself out in the mirror.

**Okay I'm finally done venting my problems out and am starting to incorporate the plot to an actual story. Let me know how I'm doing and if you have any tips, I could really use some. So yeah, review please!**

**Jtm **


	5. Meeting them

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Stasia and me were sitting backstage in this room filled with spare instruments. It's a fairly large room that looks almost like a basement, concrete floors and plain white walls. There is really only one window that's at the very top and kind of has the effect of a sky-light. Needless to say its pretty dark in there.

When you walk into the room spare parts for guitars, drums, keyboards, the whole works line the wall on a series of wall mounted shelves. On the back wall, lined along the bottom are a few spare drum parts. Then there is the left wall, which is my personal favorite. It has a huge collage of pictures from various artists that have played there, and each one has all of the signatures.

In the center of the room is a black baby grand piano with an old fashioned black piano bench. Surrounding the piano are a few old red velvet couches that make me think this was someone's hang out spot a while back, but no one seems to use it now seeing as everything is covered in a layer of dust.

Stasia and I like to hang out there quite a bit so we made a few adjustments of our own. We installed a mini fridge, stereo system and a funky mood lamp (you know the ones with the blobs of colored stuff floating around?). Everything else we pretty much kept the same.

Right now I'm sitting at the piano bench and Stasia is lounging on one of the couches texting on her phone to keep her mind off of the impending arrival of our surprise musical guest. We currently have the sound of "Apologize" by One Republic blasting on the stereo system from some old playlist I made of all my favorite songs with piano in them. Needless to say I couldn't resist the urge to play along with the song.

When I'm playing the piano I completely tune everything out, its almost like when I'm dancing but with piano I can actually play in front of someone (that someone being Stasia). I put every emotion I've been feeling into the song I'm playing and enter this sort of alternate world. Its hard to describe but for those of you who play piano you'll understand.

_I loved you with a fire red, now its turning blue_

_And you say sorry like the angel _

_Heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm af_--

I didn't get to finish playing because I was suddenly aware the song was no longer playing on the radio. Knowing Stasia never stops a song in the middle I instantly knew someone must have entered the room.

Turning around my eyes found the intruders, three gorgeous brown haired teenage boys.

Not that I minded that there were three hot guys in the room or anything, what I minded was the shriek that was coming out of my friend's mouth and that she hadn't bothered to tell me to stop playing before they could hear me. I know that sounds really selfish but, seriously, I _hated _it when people heard me play, its just too…personal.

After turning to my suddenly very loud friend and clamping my hand firmly over her mouth, I decided to acknowledge our very frightened looking guests.

"um… hi?"

But sadly that was all I could come up with, sometimes I'm such an idiot that I actually hate myself.

"That sounded really good, you didn't have to stop you know." Said what looked like the oldest one. I'm not sure, he was tall, obviously very fit (as were the others), had curly hair which might I add was gorgeous (**note to self**: ask him how he gets it so perfect). He had kind eyes and I could tell that he was one of those genuinely nice and caring people.

In response to this all I could do was look at my suddenly very interesting shoes. I'm such a tard, every time I come into contact with a remotely attractive guy all I can think about is what happened the last time. But you don't know about that, and probably never will, just like everyone else except the hospital.

"Oh by the way I'm Kevin." He stuck out his hand, I looked at it, then him, then Stasia, she got the hint and shook it for me.

"I'm Stasia, this is Azara" she pointed to me and I managed to squeak out a, "hi." I hope he heard me because I really don't think I can repeat myself.

In response to this he offered a warm smile and somehow it had this contagious effect on me and I smiled back, maybe now he won't think I'm so cold as I seem to come off as.

"I'm Joe!" this came from the apparently very hyper middle child (I'm guessing). Unlike the other two he had straighter hair, but you could tell it was straightened. He also stuck out his hand, I really don't think I will get used to this but thankfully Stasia shook his hand too. All I had to do was smile.

"Nick." Hmm I kinda like this kid, minimalist when it comes to words. He looked like he was the youngest, but seriously the most buff. His eyes were dark brown but had this sort of, knowing look to them. I got the feeling that he was very observant and it would be next to impossible to keep anything from him, but not in an intimidating way but like he just cares so much about you that you want to tell him everything.

He didn't even bother to make me shake his hand and instead just shook Stasia's. So I was right, he does observe things and even better, learns fast.

Hmm, Kevin…nick… Joe. Kevin….nick….j—omg, they're the Jonas Brothers….

Suddenly I gasped and a look of realization passed through my face.

The middle one, Joe I think, smirked at me, I think he knew that I knew who they were now. That's embarrassing, I can't believe it didn't click before. I mean Stasia only talks about them all the time and even took me to their concert once.

"_Bzzz….Bzzz_"

I jumped up from the piano bench, finally. My phone was ringing in my back pocket and it was on vibe then ring. Before I could get it out of my pocket I heard the familiar tune of one of my favorite TV shows.

"_Now this is story all about how my life got flipped turned upside down__  
__and I'd like to take a minute just sit right there,__  
__I'll tell you how I became the Prince of a town called Bel-Air__"_

The middle one smirked at me again, I guess it's not the type of ring tone anyone would really peg for me, but seriously the smirking thing is getting old, I really hope its not something he does that often.

I ignored the smirk and answerd my phone before I could check the caller ID, bad idea.

"Hola?" I answered

"_Darling! Its soooo nice to speak to you agaaain!"_

Oh, just fantastic she really just _had _to call me right now…

**Hey you guys, thanks so much for reading. It really does mean a lot to me. But it would really help me if you could review, tell what you think of it so far, what you want to happen, any suggestions. Anything really would be helpful. So, yeah... review!**

**Jtm**


	6. Getting to know each other

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own anything. **

**So lets review really quick:**

_**I ignored the smirk and answerd my phone before I could check the caller ID, bad idea.**_

"_**Hola?" I answered**_

"_**Darling! Its soooo nice to speak to you agaaain!"**_

_**Oh, just fantastic she really just**____**had**____**to call me**____**right now**__**…**_

Page break

"Oh…Hey Donna" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. See Donna only calls when she needs me to do a show for her because she's short a model and those shows are usually somewhere in Europe. I know, traveling to Europe ever couple weekends should be fun. But its not when you have to work the whole time. "Yeah, too long….a whole. two. Weeks." Yeah note the sarcasm in my voice.

Stasia of course knew who I was talking to, but the boys now worse these adorably cute confused expressions. Psh like I'm going to tell them I model, a few seconds ago I could barely even look them in the eyes.

"_Yes dawling too long too too long."_

"He-he" no that was not a laugh, try something more along the lines of I'm so pathetic I feel the need to actually whimper.

"_Yes, well anyways, what are you doing this weekend doll?"_

"Um wel—" she interrupted me before I could finish making up some excuse.

"_Perfect! Can you fly to Milan Friday?"_

"TOMMOROW?!" ok if I didn't have their attention before I sure as heck did now thanks to my little out burst.

"_Oh, that's right its Thursday, but one of our models is in the hospital, something about throwing up I think?"_

"Donna, that's called bulimia." This seemed to spike the interest of the boys even more, great now they are definitely going to ask about my phone call.

"_Whatever dear, so can you? The flight is at 12pm sharp."_

"Milan. Tommorow. 12 pm." I clarified, this was just like her, leave it to the very last minute. But as soon as a said Milan Stasia gave me this pathetic puppy dog face and I knew I couldn't say no now.

"…_I can even send the private jet for you, I know how much you love your homework time."_

"No! Donna don't send the private jet that is a colossal waste of money for just two people and not to mention gas, just because you need a replacement does not give you the right to contribute to global warming!"

'_oh. Well you see I already booked it…" _this is so like her she goes ahead and plans things out just so I can not say no.

"fine, I will do it. But only if I can bring Stasia with me!" I was not about to waste my weekend away without my best friend there with me.

"_Of course of course darling. And I promise to have you back by Saturday night, your time. Ciao love!" _and she hung up without another word on my part. I turned off my phone and with a frustrated sigh turned towards Stasia.

"Looks like we are going to Milan tomorrow. We will have to stop by my house and pick up my crap later 'cause I'm staying at your house. I will just text Donna's assistant and have her pick us up from there. Okay?"

"eeepp!" and commence the jumping up and down and tackling me with a hug.

"I'll take that as a yes then" I laughed. She can get so excited about these things, but I guess it is exciting for her, she gets to go shopping while I'm stuck modeling.

"_coughcough"_ at this Stasia and I pulled apart and faced the three brothers who were still standing their awkwardly. I didn't blame them they had no idea what was going on.

"Oh right…yeah…I'm going to go make a few err phone calls. I'll be right back…" this was getting too weird for me and hey! I did have a few phone calls to make…

**Nick's POV**

Well that was certainly weird. Azara didn't seem too happy about that phone call… but somehow Stasia did? I mean I haven't know them for too long or anything but it was obvious she didn't exactly want to go to Milan, which I find extremely weird but hey, that's her personal decision.

"So who was on the phone?" Joe asked Stasia.

"Oh erm…Donna?" Stasia didn't exactly look too comfortable talking about that. I'm assuming its some sort of secret?

"Whose Donna?" Wow leave it to Joe to not let something go.

"Um….her agent-ish?" Whoa, she has an agent? I wonder what she does.

"What does she need an agent for?" I finally cut in.

Stasia sighed deeply, looked to the ground then finally looked nervously over to me and said, "okay you guys have to promise me you won't tell her I told you?"

The three of us looked nervously at each other and simultaneously nodded our heads 'yes'.

"Well…" she began.

**Please review and tell me what you think. I need to know if this is going anywhere or should I just stop? I know this is really selfish of me but I probably won't update until I get some feedback. / **

**Jtm. **


End file.
